From Heaven
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Les pensées d'une Buffy qui se retrouve au Paradis, puis sur terre.... ( Saison 6 )


**__**

Kikoo : )

Mon premier One-shot sur Buffy… 

Pour la chtite histoire … Cet après-midi mon lecteur mp3 m'a lachée, alors j'ai cherché ce que je pourrais écouter dans les CD que j'avais encore ici, et c'est tombé sur l'album « Once more with feelings »…

Et quand ça a été « Something to sing about », au moment où Buffy chante There was no pain… ça a été le flash… Et voilà le résultat….

Merci de votre lecture, et de votre review si vous en laissez une :D

*¤*

From Heaven

*¤*

Il fait clair autour de moi. Je flotte. Je me sens si bien…

Où est la terre ? Que s'est-il passé ? 

Tout est confus dans mon esprit… 

Je me souviens d'un portail magique, d'une sœur que je voulais sauver.

Je me souviens de ce que me disais Spike, ce désir de mort…

Il avait raison. 

C'est ce désir qui m'a poussée à me sacrifiée pour sauver Dawn.

Et je suis ici à présent. 

C'est ma récompense.

Ma récompense pour une vie de souffrances. 

Je flotte, entourée de blanc, de silhouettes blanches…

Reverrai-je ma mère ?

J'aimerais tant…

Maman. Disparue dans des circonstances si atroces. 

Tu m'as tellement manqué…

« Buffy ? »

« Maman ? »

C'est elle, elle est là. 

Elle ouvre les bras, je m'y précipite…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y arriver…

Le noir se fait. 

Le froid m'entoure.

J'étais si bien, je suis si mal à présent. 

On dirait que je suis dans une boîte. Oui, une boîte. Noire. Froide. Inconfortable…

J'en ai vu des tonnes comme celle-ci.

Un cercueil !!!

Je suis dans un cercueil !!!

Pourquoi ? 

Pourquoi ne suis-je plus là-haut ??? 

Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour qu'on m'oblige à revenir ici ?

J'étouffe… je ne veux pas rester là. D'ailleurs, où suis-je exactement ?

Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, sortir de là… 

Alors je frappe, frappe, et frappe encore contre le couvercle.

Qui m'a enfermée ici ???

Je ne vois rien…

Qu'est-ce qui tombe sur moi ?

Cette odeur… De la terre. J'en suis sûre… 

Je suis sous terre.

Sortir… 

Je dois sortir… 

Enfin, ça s'ouvre.

Il fait nuit.

Il fait froid.

Ma vue est trouble.

Comme un automate, je marche vers un lieu qui ne me revient pas.

Je marche vers le lieu de ma mort.

J'aide des gens à sauver leur vie, je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Je crois les connaître.

Ils me connaissent.

Qui sont-ils ? Mes amis ? 

Je ne les reconnais plus… 

Fuir… 

Une seule idée : fuir.

Retourner à cet endroit qui m'attire comme un aimant. 

Personne devant moi.

Personne derrière moi.

Simplement les flammes qui éclairent mon chemin, les flammes d'une ville à feu et à sang. 

Revoilà enfin cette étrange construction, telle que mes souvenirs…

Et toujours ces flammes qui m'entourent.

Et voilà que je monte au sommet de cette construction. 

Que je me penche de nouveau au dessus du vide. 

Comme la fois précédente. 

Mais, quelque chose me retient.

Une pression sur mon bras.

Je dois me retourner, je dois voir qui tente de me retenir…

Une jeune fille.

Il me semble la connaître. 

« Je suis en enfer ??? »

La question qui me brûlait les lèvres. 

Et elle m'a parlé.

Elle semblait si fragile, si innocente.

Et je me suis rappelée. 

Rappelée qui elle était, ce qu'elle signifiait pour moi, ce que signifiait cet endroit pour moi…

Elle m'a fait descendre… 

*¤*

__

There was no pain

No fear no doubt

*¤*

Peu à peu le temps passe.

Je me rappelle ces visages qui m'étaient familiers, ces gestes que je dois réapprendre, …

Ces gens qui prétendent m'aimer… 

Prétendent…

Pourquoi m'auraient-ils arraché à mon Paradis s'ils m'aimaient ?

Je leur manquais ?

Égoïstes…

Ont-ils seulement pensé à ce que je pourrais ressentir ? 

Bien sûr, je pense à moi…

Qui l'a fait dans l'histoire ???

Et rien n'a changé… 

Avec eux, ce n'est plus pareil… 

Cette vie me dérange.

Je l'avais abandonnée, on m'a obligée à la récupérer. 

Et pourquoi ? Pour sauver le monde… 

Mais qui me sauvera, moi ?

Pourquoi leur dire ?

Malgré qu'ils m'aient arraché à mon Paradis, je les aime quand même.

Même si ce n'est plus pareil. 

Même si ça ne sera plus jamais pareil. 

Alors, je ne leur dirai pas où j'étais réellement.

Ils me croyaient prisonnière d'une dimension démoniaque… 

C'est ainsi qu'ils se justifient…

Et toujours ces démons…

À croire que je les attire… 

Démons de l'enfer, démons intérieurs… 

Démons intérieurs, qui font que mon désir de mort est omniprésent dans mon corps, dans mon esprit.

Démons de l'enfer, toujours à chercher des crosses à mes amis, à ma famille…

Cette fois-ci, l'un d'entre eux veut faire de ma sœur sa reine.

Sweet.

C'est son nom. 

Il tue les gens, en prenant l'énergie qu'ils dégagent en dansant… Et ils dansent par son influence. 

Ma décision est prise…

Je vais aller le voir, qu'il m'emmène à sa place.

Je n'en peux plus de vivre.

Un par un, ils m'abandonnent.

*¤*

Me voilà face à Sweet.

Arrogant, charmeur… 

Démoniaque…

Seule, face à lui, j'attend le signal. J'attend la musique.

La musique qui me délivrera…

Et voilà que je chante… Que je chante ce que j'ai sur le cœur. 

Et voilà le Scooby Gang qui arrive… 

Juste à temps, comme toujours, … 

Juste à temps pour entendre la complainte de la Tueuse…

Ma complainte.

Mon refrain…

__

There was no pain

( Il n'y a pas eu de peine )

__

No fear no doubt

( Pas de peurs, pas de doutes )

__

Till they pulled me out

( Quand ils m'ont extraite )

__

Of Heaven…

( Des cieux )

That's My refrain

( C'est mon refrain )

__

I live in Hell

( Je vis en enfer )

__

'Cause I've been expelled

( Car j'ai été extirpée )

__

From Heaven…

( Des cieux )

__

I think I was in Heaven…

( Je pense que j'étais aux cieux )

Et voilà que je danse. 

Je danse ce qui sera, je l'espère, ma dernière minute… 

Ma dernière danse.

Déjà, une odeur de brûlé monte de la piste.

De la fumée sort de sous mes semelles.

Enfin, je vais partir.

Mon âme va se libérer…

Mais… Tout s'arrête… Pourquoi ?

Qui ?

Il chante… Spike…

Pourquoi ?

C'est un vampire, qui prétend m'aimer. Un vampire.

Un démon. Buveur de sang… 

Un être de chair et de sang. 

Et la musique reprend. Sweet s'en va… 

Et Dawn reprend son refrain.

Mais le mien, qui veut l'écouter ? 

Spike sort.

Je ne sais pourquoi, je le suis…

Il a toujours voulu me tuer, jusqu'au jour où il m'a avoué son amour. Je l'ai toujours repoussé. Il m'en veut, je le sais…

Il aurait pu me laisser mourir. 

Il ne l'a pas fait. 

Il m'a sauvée…

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela me fait quelque chose. Cela me touche énormément… 

C'est comme si mon cœur glacé se réchauffait.

Je l'ai suivi dehors, et je l'ai embrassé…

La vie reprendra t'elle ?

Je l'ignore.

Pour le moment, le temps s'est arrêté. 

****

*¤* Fin *¤*


End file.
